Life Swap
by Travelling Skitzos
Summary: Amity-Star and TorikaBlayde swap bodies with their actual characters, Tori and Dawn


Amity-Star: Hello.  
  
Torika_Blayde: hello.  
  
A-S: Hello.  
  
T_B: Awos.  
  
A-S: Uh. . .  
  
T_B: Ya. . .  
  
A-S: On with the fic?  
  
T_B: Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: We own the plot and our characters and ourselves. NO BODY USE THEM WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION OTHERWISE YOU WILL DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY.  
  
~^*^~Chapter 1: Life Swap~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star sighed and opened her eyes. It was awfully drafty and it felt like there was a slight breeze blowing in the room like she had left her window open again.  
  
Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room and found the source of a draft.  
  
The steel-titanium ceilings and walls were high above her and the large door to what she figured out was her room had a slight crack in it providing the source of the draft. "Oh, my." She said as she sat up in her bed and thought for a moment.  
  
She remembered having the strangest dream the night before. . .  
  
~^*^~DREAM~^*^~  
  
The stadium lights blazed in the coldness of the light. Many people crowded the bleachers and the song 'Batter Up' by Nelly was playing.  
  
Men stood, littered around on the ground waiting for something.  
  
The crowd hushed. The lights seemed to dim and a tall man stepped out onto the home plate, bat at ready, chewing on a piece of tobacco.  
  
The pitcher sweated uneasily and picked up two balls that seemed to be stuck together. One had Amity-Star's face on it while the other one had Torika_Blayde's, her partner in crime while writing their fictions.  
  
"Hey, Amity. What you doing in my dream?" Torika_Blayde asked as she tried to face her friend but only was met with the pitcher's hand.  
  
The pitcher pulled back and let go of the balls, letting them fly over the threshold and towards the batter. "No. What are you doing in my dream?" Amity-Star asked. She tried to speak but the skin on her face was being pulled back at such high speeds she was afraid it would tear off.  
  
"Nuh-uh! I asked you first!!!" Torika_Blayde said as the bat connected with the side of the base-balls that were their heads and they were thrown through the air and there they flew for what felt like millennia until they hit something hard, knocking them seemingly unconscious.  
  
~^*^~END DREAM SEQUENCE~^*^~  
  
Oh, this must still be apart of the dream, Amity-Star thought as she yawned and decided that if it was a dream it wouldn't hurt to see what kind of a bathroom she had 'conjured' up.  
  
Padding silently over to what she guessed was the bathroom, she opened the door and was met with a milky yellow light. Turning to peer at herself in the bathroom mirror, she was shocked at what she found.  
  
Clutching her heart, she sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a scream that shook the foundations and a neighbouring volcano.  
  
~*~  
  
Torika_Blayde opened her mouth and felt that her pillow was wet. Feeling that her mouth was dry, she wiped her mouth from the drool and felt that she needed a bathroom break.  
  
Ignoring the ever-present draft near her, she headed solely towards the bathroom that was conveniently inside the large metallic room.  
  
Before she opened the door and went inside, she turned around and had a look around the room. Noting that her room had expanded and grew metal during the night, she shrugged her shoulders. "Meh." And with that said she disappeared inside her bathroom, making sure to lock it behind her.  
  
Coming out five minutes later, she was about to head back to bed, an ear- ripping scream erupted somewhere outside and raced outside, heading solely towards the screams origin.  
  
She knew the scream. It was from Amity-Star.  
  
Hey, when you hung around with a girl that screamed every time a spider crossed her path, she was used to it by now.  
  
Whirling into a room that harboured the scream, she saw her said friend stagger out of her bathroom with a look of two very contorted emotions: fear and shock.  
  
Torika_Blayde had seen that kind of look on her before, it was the first time she had found out about Transformers Armada. "Uh, A-S, ye okay?"  
  
Amity-Star looked up from where she stood and looked at Torika_Blayde. "Come and look." She said as she dragged her friend into the bathroom and pointed to the mirror.  
  
Torika_Blayde looked and noticed nothing. "What do you-" something caught her attention and she looked back at herself in the mirror. Or, what she thought was herself.  
  
She looked like her character, Tori, who had blue eyes and long, shoulder- blade length hair with two bangs hanging down near her face. Glints of metallic red shone in the light of the bathroom and she staggered back against the wall. "What the hell?!" she called out as excitement flooded her face, replacing the shock.  
  
She turned to Amity-Star who looked the same and looked down at her hands. They were her own and not her characters. "Does this mean. . ."  
  
"I think it does." Amity-Star said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like her character Dawn who had long sandy-brown hair and warm brown eyes. "But what I don't get is that we look like our characters in the mirror, but when we see each other, we are actually; us."  
  
Torika_Blayde was touching her cheek in the mirror and stood up straight, making faces at herself. "Somebody pinch me." She said dreamily as she failed to notice Amity-Star prepare to hit her with her deadly AMMOD. ((All Mighty Mallet Of Doom))  
  
She let go and I collided with her friend, an evil snicker appearing on her face.  
  
"OW!!! I said pinch!!! NOT MALLET!!!" Torika_Blayde called out as she rubbed her head.  
  
Loud metallic, thunderous footsteps echoed behind them and they turned just in time to see the doors what had been the source of the footsteps. Standing in the doorway now were large metallic beings known as the Transformers.  
  
"Dawn? Are you alright." Optimus Prime asked as he walked into the room.  
  
Amity-Star dragged Torika_Blayde out from the bathroom and stammered. "I-I- I'm fi-f-fine. Tori just, just scared me." She stammered as she looked to Torika_Blayde that stood staring up at the giant robots.  
  
Blurr looked down at them. "Ah, is she alright?"  
  
Amity-Star looked back down nervously at Torika_Blayde and nudged her to stand up.  
  
"Ami, ge stiff taah shima!" she stammered in her own language. They both knew it. The jig was up and they had only one choice.  
  
"Ah, Dawn, what did Tori say?" Hot Shot asked as Amity-Star nodded her head when Tori was talking.  
  
"Let me translate." She turned to Torika_Blayde and made her say it again, nodding a few times and then turned to the large collection of the tall beasts. "She says that you guys are big, tall and scary."  
  
Torika_Blayde tugged on the pink pig pyjamas that Amity-Star was wearing. "Ast tif yu riff eh MEH!!!" she said scaring her friend and Autobots.  
  
"Oh, and she also tells me to. . . RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" she cried out as she dashed through the Transformers legs with Torika_Blayde not so long behind her.  
  
"MMMMMEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Torika_Blayde cried, following in Amity-Star's footsteps. "Tiss shere, tiss shere." She said quietly to her self as she ran.  
  
"Ah, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Sideswipe asked, turning to face his comrades. They all nodded in union, still watching the two girls running down the hall, Tori talking to herself in her unknown language.  
  
"I think those two have finally lost it." Smokescreen told himself quietly.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Torika_Blayde: Awos ppls!  
  
Amity-Star: Hellos!  
  
*Crickets are heard*  
  
Torika_Blayde: O-kay . . . Um, hope you enjoyed.  
  
Amity-Star: Yeah, soon to be more. . .  
  
Torika_Blayde: That is if we get any reviews. *Is thwarped by A-Star's AMMOD* Hey! What was tha' for!?  
  
Amity-Star: You, interrupted me.  
  
Torika_Blayde: *Growling as she rubbed her head* You should be used to it by now _  
  
Amity-Star: ^^  
  
Torika_Blayde: *Roles eyes* Blessed Be peoples 


End file.
